Opowieści amerykańskiego ratownika górskiego 4
Cześć chłopaki! Wróciłem ze swojego szkolenia i mam mnóstwo interesujących historii do podzielenia się z wami. Posiadam ich na tyle dużo by podzielić je na dwie części, ta będzie pierwsza. Bardzo bym chciał je wrzucić w jednym poście, ale nie miałem czasu by je wszystkie spisać. Nie spotkało mnie nic nazbyt por*banego, kiedy tam byłem, ale mieliśmy jeden incydent z rekrutem. Jestem pewien, że czekaliście na to, więc po prostu przejdę do rzeczy. Będę przypisywał konkretne historie do osób, które mi ją opowiedziały. K.D: K.D to weteran, który jest pracownikiem SAR’u od piętnastu lat. Specjalizuje się w ciężko dostępnych, górskich akcjach ratowniczych i jest uważana za jedną z najlepszych. Była jednym z najbardziej podekscytowanych opowiadaczek i ze względu na to, że byliśmy razem po dosyć długich, wyczerpujących ćwiczeniach, opowiedziała mi swoje cztery incydenty. Pierwszą była odpowiedź na moje pytanie odnośnie najbardziej traumatycznego przeżycia. Pokręciła głową i powiedziała, że wiele złych wezwań odbywa się, kiedy prawdopodobieństwo na wypadek jest wysokie. Jakieś pięć lat temu park, w którym pracowała, miał długą listę zaginięć. “To był jeden z gorszych lat” mówiła. Jeden z gorszych odnotowanych, odkąd przybyła ta pogoda. Od paru dni, co jakiś czas, opadała na nich nowa warstwa śniegu, przez co było wiele lawin, które zabił parę rodzin. Ostrzegali ludzi by pozostawali w bezpiecznych strefach, ale oczywiście zawsze są ci, którzy nie słuchają. W jednym paskudnym przypadku cała rodzina została wymazana, bo ojciec stwierdził, że wie lepiej niż eksperci i zabrał ich w miejsce, gdzie jest niebezpiecznie. Byli oni na rakietach śnieżnych i, jak przypuszczała K.D, weszli na półkę śnieżną, która wyglądała solidnie, ale tak naprawdę nie była. Zapadła się, a rodzina spadła jakieś trzysta stóp w dół. Wylądowali na skałach na samym dole, rodzice zginęli na miejscu. Jedno z dzieci także, ale pozostała dwójka przetrwała. Jedno z nich miało złamaną nogę i połamane żebra, drugie zaś uszło bez szwanku, miało jedynie parę siniaków i skręcony nadgarstek. Zdrowe dziecko zostawiło rodzeństwo za sobą by znaleźć pomoc. K.D powiedziała, że przeszedł nie mniej niż mile zanim burza go wyprzedziła. Dzieciak zatrzymał się by się ogrzać lub może by trochę odpocząć i skończył tak, że zamarzł na śmierć. Skończyło się na tym, że znaleźli rodzinę z pomocą przypadkowych świadków, którzy widzieli ich zmierzających w stronę dziczy. K.D była osobą, która znalazła zamarzniętego dzieciaka, który próbował pójść po pomoc. Powiedziała, że zaczęło śnieżyć na tyle mocno by zmniejszyć zasięg widzenia, ale nie na tyle by uniemożliwić poszukiwania. Zauważyła figurę siedzącą w śniegu przed nią, więc udała się do niej niezwłocznie. Spostrzegła, po tym jak się zbliżyła, że było to dziecko, które było martwe i trzecie, które zamarzło w najbardziej żałosnej pozycji jakie kiedykolwiek odnalazła. Dziecko siedziało w pozycji pionowej wraz z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej. Jego ręce były owinięte wokół siebie, a głowa była podciągnięta w jego płaszczu. Kiedy odgarnęła płaszcz by zobaczyć jego twarz, zauważyła, że płakał gdy umierał. Jego twarz była wykręcona, a łzy były zamarznięte na jego policzkach. Powiedziała, że to było chol*rnie oczywiste, że dzieciak był przerażony, gdy uległ hipotermii, i jako matka, pękło jej serce. Opowiadała w kółko, że ma nadzieję, że ojciec smaży się w piekle, gdy tak rozmawiamy. Inną traumatyczną historią, która zapadła mi w pamięć i którą mi opowiedziała K.D była ta, kiedy była jeszcze zółtodziobem. Jej grupa dostała raport o doświadczonym wspinaczu, który nie powrócił poprzedniego dnia do domu. Jego żona była przekonana, że stało się mu coś złego, gdyż nigdy nie zawodził w kwestii punktualnego przybycia do domu. Poszli więc na poszukiwania zaginionego. Musieli przy tym wspinać się po trudno dostępnych częściach góry. Dostali się na stosunkowo płaskie podłoże, na którym K.D zauważyła krew na śniegu. Podążała za tropem aż w końcu zaczęła również zauważać małe urywki tkanki. Nie wiedziała do końca z jakiej części ciała pochodziła, ale im dalej szła za tym szlakiem, tym więcej jej było. Szła tym śladem z krwi i resztek ciała aż do zacisznego punktu pod klifem, w którym odnalazła wspinacza. Powiedziała, że było tam tyle krwi, więcej niż kiedykolwiek widziała. Leżał na twarzy, jedną rękę miał wyciągniętą przed siebie, jakby umarł czołgając się. Przyjrzała się bliżej i zauważyła, że był częściowo wypatroszony, co z kolei tłumaczyło te ślady tkanki, które widziała po drodze. Mężczyzna miał schowany czekan w pokrowcu, który był cały we krwi. Oczywiście nigdy by się nie dowiedzieli jak to się mogło zdarzyć, ale powiedziała, że miała swoją teorię. Mężczyzna zaczynał się wspinać do następnego punktu, używając przy tym swojego czekana do podciągania się. Prawdopodobnie uderzył w luźny lód i spadł. Po drodze w dół, lub podczas lądowania, nadział się na czekan, który go prawie wypatroszył. Przeczołgał się rozrywając się przy tym po kawałku, po czym umarł pod klifem. Nigdy zbytnio nie ruszały ją takie krwawe sceny, ale przypuszczam, że paru gości, którzy przybyli by jej pomóc w usunięciu ciała, zwymiotowali. Po przewróceniu ciała wręcz wypływały z niego jego wnętrzności. Wspomniałem jej, że byłem zainteresowany w sprawach, które doświadczyła z ludźmi, którzy kompletnie zniknęli. Jej oczy rozbłysły nagłym blaskiem po czym pochyliła się do mnie. “Chcesz usłyszeć prawdziwy obłęd?” Zapytała. Opowiedziała mi o tym jak zaczynała. O tym, że była kiedyś sprawa, która przyciągała wiele uwagi w mediach. Rodzina, która wybrała się na zbieranie jagód w pobliżu wejścia do parku. Mieli ze sobą dwóch małych chłopców w wieku pięciu lat, i w pewnym momencie, podczas dnia, jeden z nich zniknął. Odbyło się wtedy wielkie przeczesywanie terenu, które przyniosło absolutnie nic. To jeden z tych spraw, gdzie wydaje się, jakby dzieciaka w ogóle nie było na terenie parku. Psy po prostu siadały i nie załapywały niczego. Jakby w ogóle nie było żadnego śladu. Poszukiwania trwały dwa miesiące, ale zostały później odwołane. Sześć miesięcy później, rodzina powróciła do tego samego miejsca, aby złożyć kwiaty na pomniku, który został złożony dla dzieciaka. Przyprowadzili ze sobą drugiego syna. Podczas gdy składali oni kwiaty, spuścili go z oczu na niemalże trzy sekundy, a podczas tych sekund, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Oczywiście rodzice byli tym faktem zdruzgotani. To okropne nawet jeśli straci się jedno dziecko, ale utrata dwóch jest niewyobrażalna. Poszukiwania były ogromne, jedne z największych w całej historii. Było niemalże trzystu wolontariuszy przeczesujących prawie każdy cal parku, szukając dzieciaka. Ale znowu, nie było ani śladu. W końcu, po niecałych dwóch tygodniach, jeden z wolontariuszy odnalazł dzieciaka piętnaście mil od wyznaczonego miejsca poszukiwań. Poinformował ludzi przez radio, że go odnalazł, i niespodziewanie ogłosił, że żyje. Mało tego, jest w jednym kawałku, cały i zdrów. K.D i jej grupa wyruszyli po dziecko i kiedy przybyli na miejsce, nie mogli uwierzyć, że to jest to samo dziecko, które zaginęło dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Jego ubrania były czyste, nie było na nich ani trochę błota, a także nie wydawał się przerażony. Wolontariusz powiedział, że znalazł dzieciaka siedzącego na kłodzie, bawiącego się małymi gałązkami, które były złączone jakąś starą liną. K.D zapytała gdzie się podziewał, z kim był przez te dwa tygodnie. Chłopiec odpowiedział “byłem z rozmytym człowiekiem”. Od tamtego momentu była przekonana, że była to Wielka Stopa. Podekscytowana zapytała co ma na myśli mówiąc “rozmyty”. Czy był owłosiony? Chłopak odpowiedział, że nie, nie był. Ale opisał go jako człowieka mętnego. “Tak jakbyś miała nie do końca zamknięte oczy” mówił. Powiedział, że wyszedł zza drzew i zabrał go głęboko w puszczę. Chłopiec opowiadał, że spał w dziurze po drzewie i że rozmyty człowiek dawał mu jagody do jedzenia. K.D spytała czy rozmyty pan był straszny. “Nie, nie był straszny, ale nie podobało mi się to, że nie miał oczu.” K.D powiedziała, że zabrali dziecko z powrotem do głównej siedziby a stamtąd zabrali go do miasta aby przedyskutować z nim co się stało. Przyjaźniła się z pewnym policjantem, z którym rozmawiał chłopiec. Powiedziała, że dzieciak opisał jak był przetrzymywany przez rozmytego pana w pniu drzewa, i o tym jak dawał mu jagody, kiedy był głodny. Mógł chodzić po wyznaczonym terenie, ale kiedy próbował odejść dalej, rozmyty pan mógł “wściec się i krzyczeć bardzo głośno, pomimo tego że nie miał ust”. Kiedy dzieciak w nocy się przestraszył, rozmyty człowiek “zrobił, że było jasno” i dał mu tę złączoną gałązkę. Powiedział, że chciał go zatrzymać, ale będzie musiał go wypuścić, ze względu na to, że “nie był odpowiedniego rodzaju”. Nie wyciągnęli z tego nic więcej. Policja kompletnie zgłupiała po tym co usłyszeli. Poszukiwania jego brata zostały wznowione, ale ponownie bez rezultatów. Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia gdzie może być jego brat a oni nigdy go nie odnaleźli. Ostatnią historią jaką K.D mi opowiedziała, była o czymś, co spotkało ją kiedy została odseparowana od swojej grupy treningowej będąc jeszcze nowicjuszką. Uczyli się o podstawach dotyczących podnoszenia rzeczy na wysokości bazując na dobrze odwzorowanej części góry na mapie, kiedy nagle zachciało jej się skorzystać z toalety. Odeszła około 45 metrów od grupy podczas przerwy i wykonała to, co miała zrobić. Opowiem resztę tak, jak mi to ona opowiedziała. “Więc poszłam się wysikać, i kiedy skończyłam, zaczęłam wracać do grupy. Ale kiedy tylko przeszłam 4 metry zauważyłam, że nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem. I to nie było zagubienie typu ‘Aaa, obróciłam się’. Mam na myśli to, że nie miałam pie***lonego pojęcia gdzie jestem. Jeśli byś mnie zapytał, nie potrafiłabym ci nawet powiedzieć, w których stanach jesteśmy. To jest coś jak wyobrażam sobie teraz ludzi z amnezją, wiesz? Jesteś kompletnie zagubiony i nie masz zielonego pojęcia co robić. Więc stałam tam przez chwilę, próbując rozpracować gdzie ja do chol*ry jestem i co powinnam teraz zrobić. Ale im dłużej tam stałam, tym bardziej zagubiona byłam, więc postanowiłam iść przed siebie. Jak sobie przypominam, obrałam losowy kierunek i szłam. I kiedy tak szłam było coraz gorzej i gorzej aż w końcu zapomniałam nawet po co byłam na tej górze. Po prostu idę przez śnieg i w końcu zaczynam słyszeć głos. Był jakby w mojej głowie, prawie. Niski i skrzeczący. Mówił mi w kółko i w kółko ‘Jest okej, jest okej. Po prostu musisz coś znaleźć do jedzenia. Znajdź coś do jedzenia i będzie z tobą okej, po prostu idź i znajdź coś do jedzenia. Jeść. Jeść.’ Więc zaczęłam rozglądać się za czymś, co mogłam zjeść, i przysięgam na Boga, nigdy nie byłam taka głodna, w całym swoim życiu. Myślę, że zjadłabym wszystko, co byś postawił przede mną. Straciłam rachubę czasu i nie wiedziałam jak długo już idę aż w końcu usłyszałam głos, prawdziwy głos przede mną. Pobiegłam w stronę, z której dochodził, i zauważyłam jednego z ratowników SAR’u. Wyglądał na zaje*iście przerażonego. Biegł w moją stronę, pytając czy ze mną wszystko w porządku i co do chol*ry tutaj robię. Przerażające było to, że jak tak do mnie biegł, zauważyłam jak sięgam po mój nóż myśliwski. Nie myślałam wtedy co w ogóle robię, ale myślałam o tym, że muszę coś zjeść. Jeśli nic nie zjem, nigdy nie będzie w porządku, więc muszę coś zjeść. Zauważył, że to robię, więc od razu się cofnął. Wrzeszczał, abym odłożyła nóż, że nic mi nie zrobi i to mnie jakoś obudziło. Nagle zrozumiałam gdzie jestem i odłożyłam nóż. Podbiegłam do niego i zapytałam jak długo mnie nie było, myśląc, że odpowie mi, że nie było mnie niecałe pół godziny czy coś, ale on odpowiedział, że nie było mnie przez dwa pier***one dni! Minęłam dwa szczyty i skończyłam prawie na drugim końcu góry i gdybym szła tak dalej, mogłabym powędrować aż do trzy milowej dziczy. Nigdy by mnie nie znaleźli. Ratownik nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie jestem martwa, a ja nie wiedziałam co ku*wa o tym myśleć. Nie wierzyłam, że minęły aż dwa dni. Nic nie mówiłam, po prostu wróciłam z nim na miejsce spotkania a stamtąd do kwatery głównej. Zabrano mnie do szpitala. Kiedy tam się znalazłam, zrobiono mi szereg różnorodnych testów, próbując zrozumieć co się właściwie stało. Najlepsze co im się udało ustalić to to, że wpadłam w dziwny stan fugi, która jest czymś w rodzaju amnezji lub dziwnego napadu. Ale prawda jest taka, że tak naprawdę nie wiemy co się stało. Już nigdy się to nie zdarzyło, ale powiadam ci, nigdy nie wyruszę tam sama. Ludzie śmieją się ze mnie, że gdy idę się wysikać, to zabieram kogoś ze sobą. Ale odpowiadam im, że słuchanie mojego spływającego moczu na śnieg jest lepsze od stracenia mnie na dwa piep*zone dni na zamarzającej górze.” E.W: Kolejną osobą, z którą rozmawiałem, był E.W, były trener, który pracuje teraz jako ratownik medyczny. Wciąż przybywa na takie szkolenia jak te aby pomóc, ale nie pracuje już dla nas na pełny etat. Specjalizował się w odnajdywaniu zaginionych dzieci, miał jakby do tego szósty zmysł. Jest on legendą wśród starszych ratowników, ale zawsze się wstydzi, kiedy ktoś pochwala jego pracę. Pewnego wieczoru dosiadł się do mnie na obiedzie i skończyło się na tym, że wymieniliśmy się historiami. Większość z nich nie wyróżniała się niczym wielkim, ale kiedy zeszliśmy na temat tych dziwnych wezwań wspomniałem o tym, że miałem kiedyś kolegę, który wszedł pewnego razu na górę schodów. Ucichł na chwilę i zapytał mnie czy słyszałem o małym chłopcu, który zaginął w jego parku parę lat temu. Nie słyszałem, więc opowiedział mi tę historię. Poszukiwali jedenastolatka, Joey’ego, który zaginął niedaleko rzeki. Rzecz jasna na początku pomyśleli, że wpadł do wody i utonął, ale kiedy przyprowadzili psy, one poprowadziły ich głęboko do lasu. Poszukiwania odbywają się w siatkowym schemacie, gdzie każdy “kwadrat” jest dokładnie przeszukiwany. To, co grupa E.W odkryła było bardzo dziwne. Psy odnajdywały trop w jednym sektorze, ale gubiły go gdy tylko trop nachodził na kolejny sektor. Jeśli patrzyłbyś na szachownicę, zauważyłbyś, że zapach Joey’a pojawiał się na losowym czarnym polu, ale nigdy na czerwonym. To oczywiście nie miało żadnego sensu, bo jakim cudem dzieciak mógłby przeskakiwać z jednego pola na drugie bez pozostawiania jakiejkolwiek szczątkowej ilości zapachu? E.W i jego partner przeszli na nowe pole siatki, kiedy to E.W zauważył zestaw schodów około 45 metrów dalej. Powiedział, że powinni przeszukać tamto miejsce, ale jego partner odmówił. Rzekł do E.W, że przyrzekł sobie, iż nigdy nie podejdzie w okolice tych schodów, nie wierzy by te schody były czymś normalnym. Powiedział do E.W, że on poczeka na niego, kiedy on będzie sprawdzać okolice schodów. E.W powiedział, że był zirytowany, ale zrozumiał go, więc nie naciskał. ‘Podszedłem do schodów. były małe, takie jak schody do piwnicy. Nie czułem się jakoś nimi specjalnie przerażony czy coś. Myślę, że po prostu jestem jak każdy inny i wolę o nich nie myśleć. W każdym razie, podszedłem do nich i mogłem zauważyć, że coś tam leży na dolnym schodku, coś jakby wykręconego. Skręciło mnie w żołądku. Zawsze masz nadzieję, że sprawa zakończy się dobrze, prawda? Byliśmy pewni, że odnaleźliśmy tego chłopaka żywego, bo przecież zaginął zaledwie parę godzin temu. Ale wiedziałem z daleka, że to był on, że był martwy. Był zwinięty w małą kulkę na stopniu, trzymając się za brzuch. Wyglądał jakby bardzo cierpiał, kiedy umierał, ale nigdzie nie widziałem krwi, poza tą, którą zauważyłem na ustach i brodzie. Poinformowałem ludzi przez radio, że odnalazłem chłopaka. Zabraliśmy ciało chłopaka do kwatery. Biedna rodzina, byli zdruzgotani. Rodzice nie mogli uwierzyć, że ich syn nie żyje, bo “przecież zniknął tylko na parę chwil”. Na domiar złego, nie mieliśmy konkretnej przyczyny zgonu. Wywnioskowałem, że prawdopodobnie zjadł coś trującego, ze względu na to, że trzymał się za brzuch kiedy go znalazłem, ale nie chciałem zgadywać. Trudno przyjąć do wiadomości, że twoje dziecko nie żyje, pozwól głupiemu ratownikowi SAR’u zgadywać co się stało. Zabrali go, a ja wróciłem do domu, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co się stało. Nienawidzę odnajdywać martwe dzieci, stary. Kochałem tę robotę, ale to jeden z głównych powodów ją rzuciłem. Mam dwie córki i myśl, że mógłbym je tak stracić jest…’ Rozpłakał się. Nie wiedziałem jak się zachować. To dziwne wygląda kiedy dorosły mężczyzna płacze jak dziecko. Zebrał się jakoś w sobie i opowiadał dalej. ‘Za często nie dostajemy informacji o przyczynach zgonu, to nie jest nasza sprawa, żeby to wiedzieć. Nie mówią nam tego też ze względu na jakieś prawa, ale mam za to przyjaciela, który pracuje dla szeryfa i zazwyczaj przekazuje mi jakieś interesujące informacje, jeśli oczywiście zapytam. Natomiast w tej sprawie, to on zadzwonił do mnie odnośnie poprzedniego tygodnia. Zapytał czy pamiętam może tego dzieciaka. Rzecz jasna odpowiedziałem, że tak, a on powiedział mi, że dzieją się jakieś pop***rzone rzeczy. Powiedział do mnie, że koroner nie ma pojęcia co się stało dla dzieciaka i że nigdy czegoś takiego nie spotkał. Kumpel dążył do tego, że kiedy koroner go otworzył, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Organy dzieciaka były jak ser szwajcarski. W każdym organie, z wyjątkiem serca i płuc, były czysto wycięte dziury wielkości ćwiartki. Jego okrężnica, żołądek, nerki a nawet jedno z jego jąder były całe w takich dziurach. Powiedział mi też, że koroner opisał to jakby ktoś przebijał jego narządy dziurkaczem, były takie równe. Mimo to, dzieciak nie miał żadnych zadrapań, ran otwartych czy zamkniętych. Najbliższym z takich osób był gość, który postrzelił się rok temu ze strzelby podczas jej czyszczenia. Nikt nie miał pojęcia co mogło spowodować takie rany. Mój przyjaciel zapytał się mnie czy słyszałem coś podobnego lub się z tym spotkałem, ale powiedziałem mu, że mu w tym nie pomogę. Z tego co pamiętam koroner opisał to jako “masywny krwotok wewnętrzny”, ale nikt tak naprawdę nie wie co się stało. Nigdy nie będę w stanie zapomnieć o tym chłopaku. Mam czasem o tym koszmary. Kiedyś to kochałem, ale ta sprawa i parę innych zrujnowały mi to.’ Obiad się skończył, więc zaczęliśmy sprzątać i wracać do swoich kabin. Przed tym jak się rozdzieliliśmy położył rękę na moim barku i spojrzał mi w oczy. Powiedział, że dzieją się tam złe rzeczy. Rzeczy, które mają gdzieś, że mamy rodziny czy życia, czy może to, że czujemy i myślimy. Ostrzegł mnie przed niebezpieczeństwami i odszedł. Już nie miałem okazji z nim porozmawiać ponownie, ale ta historia została w mojej głowie do dziś. P.B: Przez czysty przypadek, udało mi się porozmawiać z jeszcze jednym weteranem, P.B, który pracował dla SAR’u od lat. Byliśmy partnerami podczas treningu i po prostu rozmawialiśmy o tym jak bardzo lubimy tę pracę, o tym, co udało nam się zobaczyć i temu podobne rzeczy. W pewnym momencie minęliśmy starą parę schodów, przez to wspomniałem mu o tym, że chcę się o nich dowiedzieć więcej. Zrobił się cicho i spojrzał na mnie jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był pewien czy mi to powinien powiedzieć. W końcu rozkazał mi abym wyłączył radio. Rzecz jasna było to coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie powinniśmy robić, ale to zrobiłem, a on zrobił to samo. Opowiedział mi o tym, jak siedem lat temu był w terenie razem ze świeżakiem. Był z nim w obszarze, w którym dochodziło do wielu dziwnych raportów i zdarzeń. Zniknięcia, historie o światłach w lesie, nietypowe hałasy, rzeczy takie jak te. Żółtodziób był chol*rnie przestraszony, ciągle gadał i gadał o “rzeczach w puszczy”. Jak mówił P.B: “Gość nie mógł przestać nawijać o Goatmanie. Goatman to, Goatman tamto. W końcu powiedziałem mu, że jest tu wiele prawdziwych rzeczy, których powinien się bać, i że lepiej będzie, jeśli przestanie gadać o Goatmanie. Świeżak chciał wiedzieć co to za rzeczy, ale ja po prostu kazałem mu zamknąć jadaczkę i iść dalej. Weszliśmy na wzniesienie i ujrzeliśmy schody jakieś 10 metrów przed nami. Świeżak zamarł i po prostu wpatrywał się w schody. Powiedziałem mu, ‘Widzisz? To jest coś, czego powinieneś się obawiać.’ Żółtodziób zaczął wypytywać mnie co do chol*ry tutaj robią schody. Powiedziałem mu prawdę albo to, co uznałem za prawdę. Mogłem wpaść przez to w niezłe bagno, tak samo mogę w nie wpaść mówiąc ci to teraz. Ale ty jesteś dobrym dzieckiem i musisz wiedzieć, że nie powinieneś w tym grzebać. Przestań, dopóki jesteś w stanie. Powiem ci wszystko, co wiem, jeśli tylko przysięgniesz, że nie piśniesz o tym ani słówka.” Powiedziałem mu, że tego nie zrobię, a on sprawdził ponownie radio. “Kiedy dopiero zaczynałem, schody i inne tego typu rzeczy nie były takim tematem tabu jak teraz. Ostrzegaliśmy ludzi przed tym jak i zatrudnialiśmy o chorych niebezpieczeństwach jakie mogą ich tu spotkać. Przypuszczam, że Służba Leśna była zmęczona masywnymi zwolnieniami, więc woleli informować ludzi o tym, co ich może spotkać, wliczając w to paranormalne g*wno. Z tego powodu kazali im podpisywać umowy o zachowaniu milczenia, że nie polecą do mediów z tym, co się tutaj dzieje. Służba Leśna nie chciała odstraszać turystów, więc ostatnim, czego chcieli, były przestraszone żółtodzioby nawijające w mediach historyjki o duchach i nawiedzonych schodach. Ludzie nie tylko nie chcieli mówić o tym, co widzieli, oni tego nie mogli zrobić. Parę razy media zamierzały skontaktować się z ludźmi, których dzieci czy krewni zaginęli, ale nikt nie pisnął ani słowa. Nie mogę do końca tego wyjaśnić. Sądzę, że… po prostu nie chcemy się przyznać, że coś jest nie tak. To jest nasza praca, siedzieć dzień w dzień w tym lesie. Nie chcemy być straszeni i najlepszym sposobem na unikanie tego jest udawanie, że wszystko jest okej. Więc powiem ci wszystko, co potrafię sobie przypomnieć i więcej nie chcę o tym z tobą rozmawiać. Oczekuję także, że nigdy tego przy mnie nie wspomnisz, nigdy. Schody są tutaj odkąd istnieje ten park. Mamy swoje źródła mówiące o tym, że istniały one już lata wstecz. Czasem ludzie na nie wchodzą i nic się nie dzieje. Czasem… Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie lubię o tym mówić, ale czasem, dzieją się naprawdę porą*ane rzeczy. Widziałem raz człowieka, którego ręka została czysto odcięta, kiedy wszedł na samą górę i chwycił się gałęzi. Osiągnął szczyt żeby dotknąć gałęzi drzewa, to się stało tak szybko. W jednej sekundzie ręka sięgała gałęzi, a w drugiej gdzieś zniknęła. Kompletnie czysta rana. Nie odnaleźliśmy jego ręki a mężczyzna o mało co nie postradał życia. Innym razem kobieta dotknęła jednego ze stopni a jej naczynia krwionośne w mózgu eksplodowały. Tak, eksplodowały, zupełnie jak balonik z wodą. Zabrała nogę ze schodka, podeszła do mnie i powiedziała, że ‘chyba jest coś ze mną nie tak’. Upadłą jak worek mąki, martwa zanim uderzyła ziemię. Nigdy nie zapomnę w jaki sposób krew dostała się do środka jej oka. Przed tym jak zmarła, ujrzałem jak zalało się krwią. Widziałem jak to się stało i nie było rzeczy, którą mógłbym zrobić. Ostrzegamy ludzi, by nigdy nie chodzili w ich okolicy, ale zawsze znajdzie się ten jeden idiota, który zrobi inaczej. I nawet jeśli nic się dla nich nie stanie, może stać się coś złego. Zawsze się zdarza. Dzieci giną, kiedy jesteśmy na ich tropie. Ktoś ginie następnego dnia w bezpiecznej części parku przecięty na pół. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś złego zawsze się zdarza. Nie wiem do końca co one tutaj robią, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Są tutaj i koniec, gdybyśmy byli mądrzy, to byśmy informowali naszych nowych oficerów do czego są zdolne.” Ucichliśmy na moment. Bałem się cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo nie byłem pewien czy skończył. Wyglądał jakby chciał wydusić coś jeszcze. Wreszcie dodał coś jeszcze. “Zauważyłeś może, że nie można spotkać dwa razy tych samych schodów?” Odpowiedziałem twierdząco, oczekując, że powie coś jeszcze. Jednakże zaczął opowiadać o największym łosiu, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział w parku. Nie powracałem do tematu ponownie. Nie chciałem naciskać na jeszcze więcej historii. Zwolnił się następnego dnia. Zniknął zanim słońce wzeszło. Powiedział, że źle się czuje. Nikt z nas o nim nie słyszał odkąd wyjechał. Myślę, że zatrzymam się tutaj na jakiś czas. Postaram się wrzucić następną część w następnych dniach, ale ze względu na to, że jest końcówka wakacji, jestem trochę zajęty. Dzięki za zainteresowanie tematem, naprawdę obudziliście we mnie tą ciekawość, o której nie wiedziałem, że mam. * Część 5 ---- Źródło: Im a search and rescue officer for the us forest 4 Tłumaczenie: Marszuk Pożal się! 19:47, lip 6, 2017 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie